The confrontation
by carmensakura07
Summary: Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha confrontation. It's between the two of them. All things that are said and not said. It is based on Naruto's manga. Well, it is just their confrontation. A HashiMada fanfic brought to you by me.
1. Chapter 1

Madara sat down as he watched Obito become the Juubi's jinchuurinki. His plan has failed and Obito is now the jinchuurinki. How annoying, Madara thought to himself.

_No matter. _He brushed this aside. He will slowly figure this out, just like he always did. After all, he is Madara Uchiha. He always had something up his sleeve. He was not going to give up now. He just needed time. Time to think.

He could feel his mind churning and working. It was a little slow though. He wondered if the fact that edo tensei slowed down his thinking. But then again, probably not. Maybe, his mind is a little slow because he hasn't used it in a while. That is most probably the reason.

He watched as Hashirama and Tobirama fight against the Juubi Jinchuurinki. He noticed that even in edo tensei, Hashirama was still as beautiful as he used to be. His sharp jaw line, tanned skin and deep black eyes. They were all so entrancing and breathtaking.

Madara looked away, amused at the fact that thought even popped up. Even after so many years, things were still quite the same. But then again, maybe not.

He continued to think harder but nothing came to his mind. This annoyed him further. His gaze drifted and it landed on Hashirama. He was still fighting the Jinchuurinki.

How boring. They didn't even seem to make much progress. Hashirama seemed a little more tense and serious. Madara leaned forward and rested his head on his palms. He always liked watching Hashirama Senju when he was serious. The Senju clan were a very intense clan. And when Hashirama got serious, his eyes would focus so sharp that it could cut boulders. The air around him would grow heavy and he would unleash all his powers.

And watching Hashirama Senju at his best, was always a wonderful thing to watch. To see a man with so much power and to use it. That send chills running down Madara's spine. This was one reason why Madara love fighting with Hashirama. His powers were scarily strong and he was an amazing rival.

As he watched Hashirama fight, he realized that Hashirama have been ignoring him. This annoyed Madara further. How long does Hashirama intend to make him wait?

_Rude. _Madara scowled.

"Hashirama, I thought you were going to fight me?" Madara yelled out.

Hashirama turned, annoyed and glared at Madara. "Not now."

Madara understood the look on Hashirama face. He was obviously saying, _Not now, Madara. Later. After I handle this. The village takes precedence._

Madara got up and folded his arms. "Of course. The village always takes precedence with you."

Tobirama didn't like how Madara was speaking to his older brother, so he shouted at him. "What would you understand?! You are not hokage. Of course, the village takes precedence. People like –"

Hashirama raised his hand, making Tobirama stop. This made Tobirama a little mad. Why in the world does his older brother treat this damn Uchiha so nicely? Madara obviously wouldn't understand a hokage's duties. It was to protect the village at all times. And his older brother was executing his duty. There is nothing wrong with that.

But why does his older brother stop him from yelling at Madara? Is it because they were friends or that Madara is his rival? Honestly, he couldn't tell but it sure as hell annoyed him.

"Yes, the village always come first, doesn't it? Well, your precious little village created all of this on it's own, didn't it? It created people like Obito and people like me. Isn't that just brilliant?" Madara scoffed.

Hashirama glared at Madara. He wished Madara just stopped for a while. Can't they just fight later? Of course, he wanted to fight Madara. But first, he had to handle this. Then, later, they can have their fight, somewhere far and private. And maybe, they could talk as well. It's been so long. He didn't want their meeting to be rushed and most of all, he didn't want to kill Madara again without understanding his true reason of going berserk.

This was what annoyed him about Madara sometimes. He spoke and reacted, like any other person. However, he never shared his true emotions. Not with him or with anyone. It was just confusing. If only they could talk, then, maybe, the whole ordeal wouldn't have happened. Hashirama never wanted to kill Madara but he had to. There was no choice. It was to protect the village.

He just wanted to get to the bottom of all this. All his life, he was haunted by the fact that he killed his own good friend. He just wanted to understand how their sweet friendship turned so sour.

Madara hated the way Hashirama was glaring at him. It was as if Hashirama was begging him to leave him alone. To not talk about this now. To ignore this.

"Admit it, I am right. This precious village of yours still created pain and suffering. It changed nothing." Madara was now mad.

Hashirama closed his eyes, "I made the decision to protect the village."

Madara clenched his fist. It's always the village first. He places so much importance on the village that it made him blind to the vices that the village could bring.

"You have always been a fool." Madara voice was sharp.

Everyone was watching Madara and Hashirama speak to each other. Hashirama felt everyone eyes on them and it made him feel comfortable.

"Not now. Later." Hashirama said in a soft voice.

Madara could see Hashirama's expressions and he swear he could almost hear Hashirama begging him in a soft voice, _Not now. Not in front of everyone. Can we talk later in private? _

_Hmph. _Madara turned away. Hashirama haven't change that much, has he? He preferred talking things out in private. A method that Madara never quite liked.

"Are you embarrassed that I am right?" Madara continued to taunt Hashirama.

This made Hashirama mad. He couldn't understand why Madara can't just wait a little while longer. Can't he see that there is jinchuurinki problem here?! He jumped towards Madara. Then, he pulled Madara closer, so close that their faces nearly touched and they could feel each other breath.

"Later. Now, are you an ally or an enemy?"

In the moment when Hashirama pulled Madara closer, he saw the surprise in Madara's eyes and for that short moment, he saw all the anger, rage and pain present in his eyes. But as quickly as Madara was surprised, he regained his composure.

Instantly, it made him feel guilty. Maybe, all this was his fault. Maybe, creating this village for peace was an impossible dream? After all, peace did coexist with chaos.

Madara was surprised that he angered Hashirama. Hashirama hardly grew mad. He was usually annoyingly cheerful and immature. He was like the bright sun, warm and comforting. As Hashirama pulled him closer, he saw anger but also a certain longing and regret.

Their faces were so close to each other and as both their hearts pound harder, they were breathless and their bodies tensed.

But Hashirama continue to look Madara straight in his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"An ally or an enemy. Does it really matter?" Madara looked away.

Hashirama released Madara.

Hashirama left and chased the Jinchuurinki. He needed to handle jinchuurinki first before he could sort out whatever that happened between the two of them in the past.

But as he chased the Jinchuurinki, he couldn't help but think about Madara and the way their eyes locked.

It was that same electric feeling that he had all those years ago. He wondered if Madara still felt the same.

And when Madara looked away, what did that mean? Was he sad? Mad? Betrayed? He couldn't quite tell. But if there is anything, Hashirama has to admit that if there is one person he missed, it was Madara. It made him slightly embarrassed to admit that but that man was unforgettable. He tried to push this thought aside. After all, he has more pressing matters right now, which is the Jinchuurinki.

Madara sat down as he watched Hashirama chase that bloody jinchuurinki. And it made him realized that, Hashirama still cared about him. Why? After, all that years, it shouldn't have mattered. Was he guilty that he killed him? Was he trying to make up to that? Or…was it something more that he couldn't comprehend?

Years have passed.

And yet, it felt like nothing had changed between the two of them.

**Author's Note :**

**Hi~~!**

**I just wrote this because I felt that I needed some HashiMada in my life since Kishimoto decided not to put them on the spotlight anymore. lol.**

**I hope everyone likes it.**

**I am not the type to write smut or porn.**

**I just like the relationship and their feelings regarding it.**

**I hope I did not ruin any of the characters true emotions.**

**Anyhow, ENJOY~!**

**And sorry that I left it hanging. I mean, I ran out of juice. By juice, I meant inspirations.**

**Sadly, I can't guarantee a chapter 2. It will depend on the muse. So yea. Sorry. *BOWS***

**Anyhow, happy reading & enjoy.**

**Do leave a review though, if you don't mind~!**


	2. Chapter 2

As Hashirama continue chasing the Jinchuurinki, his thoughts kept going back to Madara.

What was Madara truly thinking?

Was it arrogant of him to say that he understood Madara more than anyone in this world? Maybe he was but how could he not? They were so similar because they were on the same boat but at the same time, different because they had their own peculiar behaviours.

They were both child soldiers, forced to see cruelties and bloodied their hands at such a young age. Both of them watched comrades, enemies and siblings fall before them. Inevitably, they met and become friends. And for the first time, Hashirama met someone who didn't laugh at his ideals. Instead, someone who understood.

Hashirama remembered that he felt absolutely joyful to find someone who understood him. They agreed and made it their dream to stop this horrible war. To have peace where no one has to watch the horrors of war and to have children play instead of bloodying their hand.

To have a village where all clans could live in peace. This utopia was a long shot but Hashirama believed in it, completely. As for Madara, he want to believe in this but he was skeptical because it was obvious that reality didn't work that way.

They parted ways because their clans had deep hatred for each other. But none of them ever forgot this utopia that they wanted to create. Soon, he became the leader of his clan and Madara, too, become the leader of his clan.

And since Hashirama was a leader of his clan, he understood all the responsibilities it held and how heavy it was. Even though Madara and him wore a composed mask of a strong leader, they both knew otherwise.

The village came to fruition. Their ideals and dreams slowly turning to reality. Hashirama was very happy with this. He always knew this was possible and now, he has been proven right. Madara was breathless and shocked with the fact their ideals were coming true. Nonetheless, they were both happy.

They understood each other, completely. But sadly, Madara seem to get the short end of the straw. His beloved younger brother died, he was distrusted by his own clan and people call him a monster for taking Izuna's eyes. He was made out to be this evil creature who only cared about power and himself.

Of course, Hashirama knew this to be false. He also knew that all these things that were happening were pushing Madara into darkness. Hashirama wouldn't dare say he knew exactly what thoughts ran in Madara's mind but he could understand that all this must have been horrible. He could put himself in Madara's shoes.

He tried to stretch his hand out to Madara in his moment of need. After all, this is the man that shared the same ideals as him. They were friends. And if it weren't for Madara's help, this village wouldn't be able to exist.

The noise of mountains collapsing snapped Hashirama back into reality. He watched the mountain fall and he didn't like the massive destruction power that the jinchuurinki had. But at the same time, he realized that he haven't been paying attention to this jinchuurinki problem in front of them.

He tried to focus on the jinchuurinki but his mind kept wandering back to Madara. The way Madara looked away.

_Why? _

He hated that he couldn't stop thinking about Madara. Why did he keep thinking of Madara? He was hokage and he decided a long time ago that this village was priority above everything. He would do anything to protect it. Including giving up his own life.

There have always been a clear line between personal and work matters with him. As one of the founders of the village, he decided to put village matters as priority. It was silly of Hashirama but Hashirama found it easy to ignore personal issues if they were bothering him and focus solely on the needs of the village. But with Madara, it was always confusing. Madara was involved in both personal and work matters. They were both founders of the village and close good friends.

_Wait. _Hashirama stopped himself.

Were they good friends in the first place?

What were they?

They were rivals, friends, enemies and..._lovers?_

Hashirama winced at the thought of lovers.

What were they now?

Honestly, he didn't know.

Hashirama miscalculated his own footing, causing him to fall. Tobirama raised his eyebrow at his elder brother. He realized that his brother has been in a daze for a while now.

"What is wrong with you? Why aren't you paying any attention?" Tobirama words were straight to the point.

People who saw Hashirama fall were surprised. They all had an impression that Hashirama was a flawless and powerful shinobi. After all, he is the first hokage.

But seeing him fall, humanize him in the eyes of the public that knew nothing much about him except for his legends that was left behind.

Hashirama rubbed his aching back. "I'm fine. I was just thinking hard on how to defeat him."

Tobirama crossed his arms, knowing that his brother was obviously lying.

Everyone carried on with what they were doing but Tobirama continued to watch his brother.

"Really? What are you thinking?"

Hashirama smiled, "This jinchuurinki is very powerful. I can't seem to come up with a way to beat him."

Tobirama knew his brother was lying but to push this would be pointless since his brother didn't want to talk about it. But then again, this was not the time. There is a jinchuurinki that needed handling.

Hashirama rubbed his temples. Why couldn't he stop thinking of Madara? He used to be able prioritize and focus on the village needs first while ignoring his own if he had too. Why can't he focus on the jinchuurinki in front of him now?

Wasn't it him who told Madara to wait so that he could settle this?

He needed to settle this now but the urge to speak to Madara overwhelmed him.

_What should I do?_

_Why is this so hard?_

Hashirama knew he needed to see Madara. So, he decided to go back and talk to Madara.

"I am going to find Madara and see if he knows how to handle the jinchuurinki."

"Even if he knew, would he tell you? That is a waste of time." Tobirama shouted at his brother.

Hashirama saw the other three hokages standing before him and he realize that his duties to the village is done.

He even sacrificed his life, for the village. Everything that he ever done was for the village.

He owe the village nothing now. Yes, he was still the founder of the village and yes, he was the god of shinobi. But, his brother was here and so was the sandaime and yondaime. He didn't quite know them but since they were hokage, then, he knew they would be fine.

For the first time, Hashirama wanted to settle his own personal matters. For so long, he had buried them deep within him. He had regretted this for so long. Edotensei have given a second chance to settle things. And he decided to settle it. Maybe, this time, he could leave the world without any regrets.

_Madara. Let's settle this, once and for all. _

"Well, I prefer trying than not trying at all."

"But shodai, we need you here." Hiruzen said.

"Exactly. Brother, he is definitely not going to say anything even if he knew. Don't waste your time."

"Are you telling me three hokage here can't do anything and that, you really need me? I expected better from Konoha best shinobi."

Tobirama folded his arms, frowning. "Ugh. Fine. Go. We'll handle it."

He never liked it when his brother started looking down on him. Yes, he wasn't as strong as his older brother but he wasn't to be trifled with either.

Hashirama nodded and left.

Madara was still sitting when he felt Hashirama's chakra getting closer.

_Hmph. _

Finally, Hashirama was just in front of Madara. Madara continued leaning on his palms. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Let's talk." Hashirama voice was deep and rich.

That annoyed Madara. Hashirama always love to talk things out. Even as kids, they talked by the riverbank. Then, when the village was just founded, they talked as they stood on the valley, overseeing their village.

But this was an activity that Madara didn't quite enjoy later on in life. He learnt that talking, sometimes, create more misunderstanding or that talking cannot change a thing. He found himself with less and less words to say. After all, it didn't matter and there was nothing to say.

But of course, the great Hashirama always had words to say. For any event and even though the words were stupid and silly, he still had words. He wasn't like Madara, one damn bit.

"You want to talk? Fine, let's talk. First, admit that the village is the cause of chaos for this." Madara hissed.

Those words cut through Hashirama like a knife through paper. His eyes widened with shock, pain and guilt.

But Hashirama bit his lips as he steeled himself. Madara was right this time. Obito did come from the village. "You are right."

Those words rang in Madara's ear. He was surprised. He didn't think Hashirama would admit it. He thought he would go on, saying how wonderful the village was and so on.

"You were right, Madara."

Madara laughed, "Finally seen the errors of your ways, Hashirama?"

Hashirama shook his head, "My way? We created this village together. What ever its problem is, we can fix it together."

Madara continued to laugh, "This is beyond you and me."

Hashirama bit his lips. Was the village truly so bad? Well, yes, there is a war now even though he made the village to stop wars. But at least, young children could be happy. They didn't have blood on their hands or watch as their comrades fall. They could play.

And no matter how bad this war was, it was a uniting factor. All the villages, gathered together, to fight and to protect everything that they loved.

And then, it struck Hashirama. The truth that Madara never said. The real reason to Madara leaving the village.

Everyone simply assumed that Madara snapped and he began turning against the village. But Hashirama was never quite convinced. He knew that his clan turned on him and the village didn't quite trust him. But Hashirama trusted him and even tried to make him hokage.

Well, Madara didn't become hokage due to the lack of support. But no matter what, he is the co-founder of this village. And Hashirama trusted him with all his heart. So when Madara just left, he didn't give a reason except that this village would create more pain and that the uchiha clan is in trouble.

But Hashirama gave his word that he would try to fix it. That, they could try to fix it. Together, they were invincible. However, Madara didn't believe that and so he left as he promised to destroy both the village and Hashirama.

But now, he finally understood why Madara did this. He laughed as he scratched his head. Why didn't he figure this out sooner? He was so wrong about Madara. And all this while, he thought he understood Madara. How silly of him.

Madara raised his eyebrow, wondering if Hashirama gone mad.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**Hey, it's a chapter 2. Yes, I know I didn't guarantee a chapter 2. Frankly, I didn't expect this chapter either. (by the way, is one week a fast or slow update? I have no idea.)**

**I thought I was happy with this week HashiMada scene. And since I was happy, not need to write a fanfic.**

**But this still came up, in the middle of the night.**

**So, forgive me if there is grammatical or spelling errors. I wrote this in the middle of the night, with no lights. Just needed to get this off my chest.**

**ANYHOW, THANK YOU FOR READING~~!**

**And I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please do leave me a review~! Reviews encourage me.**

**So, thank you to those who reviewed. I mean, REALLY, THANK YOU. You don't know how much I love you.**

**As for chapter 3, can't guarantee that either. LOL.**

**BUT if there is, I think there will be lemons or some smut (some, not much. Or there may be none at all.)**

**Yea, I am a teaser.**

**SORRY. *hides***


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Note :**

** I am so sorry for the really, really late update. You can shoot me if you want. I know I am a bad slow writer. I am so sorry.**

**Anyhow, thank you to a guest review scolding me to update. I mean, that really, helped speed this up. **

**In fact, thank you for all the reviews. It really, really helps me alot. **

**So here is chapter 3. **

**Do enjoy it. *wink***

* * *

Hashirama continued to laugh like a madman. Madara stood up and folded his arms. He frowned, wondering if he broke Hashirama when he made him realized that he was wrong and to make him admit it too. It's sad, really, to have one of the greatest shinobi to go mad. Guilt crept up Madara's mind. If he didn't press this issue, then, maybe, he wouldn't have broken Hashirama.

Ah, it's his fault.  
It was always his fault.  
_Everything was his fault._

Madara was used to being pointed at and accused for being wrong, evil and fill in the blanks. To be blamed for everything that went wrong. He was always the scapegoat. His upturned lips frowned further. Maybe, this was his destiny. To be the chaos to maintain the peace and harmony.

Being the scapegoat wasn't always bad, except that it was quite lonely. When people pointed their finger and blamed him, he noticed that there was a relief that comes. As if knowing that it wasn't their fault brought them peace. As if blaming someone made it better. And it was that relief he saw in their eyes that helped him through his life. He didn't want to admit it but he was an optimist, just like, Hashirama. If this could save the world or his clan, he could do it. He didn't mind.

He looked at Hashirama, his body wincing a little.

Hashirama was always so full of dreams and hope. He was the bright sun that lighted up anything in its path. And he even brought out the light in Madara. It was always conflicting to be near Hashirama.

He was the bright sun. And Madara was like an ugly shadow that didn't deserve to be anywhere near such a brilliant sun. But Hashirama never minded, spreading his innocent ideals to the world, never caring if the world disagreed with it. His determination was also relentless. Even if the world disagreed with his ideals, Hashirama made the world change its mind. That was how powerful Hashirama was. It was not only his physical strength.

Madara too had ideals. He wanted a better world.  
A world where he didn't have to watch his brothers die again and again.  
A world where he could protect them.  
A world where they could all live in peace.

When he used spend his time with Hashirama by the riverside as a child, he remembered how Hashirama and him clicked instantly. They had the same ideals and dreams. And for a while, Madara thought this dream was possible.

Sadly, their families fought each other and he was made to choose. He chose to protect his brother and family.

Someone like him who had abandoned his own ideals had no right to be near anyone who held on hard to their ideals. He had no right to be near Hashirama but it annoyed him that Hashirama didn't mind. It also annoyed him how Hashirama could walk around, spreading his ideals.

Because he knew all too well. Ideals cannot save the world.

It amazed him that Hashirama never once given up on his ideals, unlike him. How was that possible? The world should have crushed it a long time ago like it crushed his. But Hashirama only grew brighter as a sun. But then again, he was Hashirama.

He remembered when he read the Uchiha scroll.

_Yin and yang._

_Good and Bad._

_Light and Dark._

It broke his heart because then, he knew. He knew that peace cannot truly exist without chaos. War will always occur. Pain will never stop. It's a never ending cycle of sorrow.

He hated that but he accepted that fact and he realized, since the entire village has singled him out to be threat, he knew that it was his destiny to be the chaos to maintain their peace.

The village was afraid of him.  
His clan distrusted him.  
His brother was dead.

He took this path, knowing that the village had nothing to offer him. Leaving the village was a good decision.

Maybe, this was his way of trying to let his ideals live. Even if he couldn't have peace, maybe, the world would.

He was a shadow and he could only work in the darkness. He was never like Hashirama.

Hashirama put his hand on Madara shoulder's, "Why did I not see this before?"

Madara was snapped back into reality, "Because you were blinded by the village. You were blinded by your own ideals."

The moment Madara said those words, he regretted it. Too harsh, he thought. Not need to hurt a broken man any further.

"Why couldn't you just tell me the truth, Madara?"

Madara was taken aback by Hashirama's words. What did he mean by that? What were they talking about now?

He looked into Hashirama's eyes and he saw how it beamed with clarity. And the way Hashirama looked at Madara. He hated it. It was full of understanding, pity and sorrow.

Madara slapped Hashirama's hand away from his shoulders. "There is nothing to say."

Hashirama frowned and lowered his head, "How wrong I was. I always thought that I understood you. But I suppose I didn't."

Madara scoffed, "Do not be ridiculous. How can you ever understand me?"

_How can the sun ever understand the shadow? It will never be able to. _Madara wanted to scream but he kept his lips tightly shut.

Hashirama frowned, "I am sorry for not seeing this before. But you could always talk this out with me. There were better paths. We could have worked together and make it a better world. You did not have to do what you do. You did not have to leave the village. You did not have to be chaos to save the world."

Hashirama looked straight at Madara, his gaze unrelentless. Madara's body tensed at the gaze Hashirama gave him. It was intense, sad, angry, frustrated and relieved all at the same time.

"You did not have to make me kill you." Hashirama's words was sharp as his eyes was growing with guilt and regret.

Madara frowned. "You won't understand even if I told you."

"Make me understand." Hashirama hissed. "You could have atleast tried."

"The world isn't always pretty as how you see it, Hashirama. This is just your own skewed view."

"You think I don't know that. I do. I know how ugly the world is. I know how cruel it is. I've seen my comrades' fall."

"And I haven't? Please, Hashirama. We are done. We are through."

Those words burn through Hashirama.

Hashirama pulled Madara closer to him, his anger rising in him.

"Do not twist my words. I understand what you were trying to do now. You selfish little prick. You were trying to sacrifice yourself to the world, hoping that it would save the world. You were trying to be hero, silently on your own. You are the one who doesn't understand. You don't understand how it felt to see you suddenly leave the village. You don't understand how it felt to wake up every morning, wondering what else I could have done to change your mind. You don't understand how it felt like to wake up and be wrecked with guilt. You don't understand how it felt like to kill someone you love."

Hashirama stopped at the last word.  
_Someone you love.  
_He certainly has said too much.

He felt his hot tears running down, his face.  
Great. Not only has his words betrayed him, his body has too.

Madara was utterly shocked when he saw Hashirama suddenly burst like that. There were so many different emotions involved. It was rare for Hashirama to behave this way. And it only made Madara guilty.

_Why do you care so much what I do? Why does it matter so much? _Madara tightened his fist.

Hashirama let go of Madara and quickly wiped away his tears. But they wouldn't stop. It was as if they were all coming out now after years and years of suppressing them.

"What I do shouldn't matter. Not to you or the village." Madara's nails dug deep into his edo tensei flesh.

Hashirama sighed in disbelief, "How thick can you get? What you do matters. To me and to the village. You are the co-founder, remember that."

This was one trait that he hated about Madara. He was always so stubborn and self-righteous. Wait. Does that apply to him too? He sighed. They were both stubborn and self-righteous. And maybe, this was why they were both fearsome but also hard to handle.

Madara raised his voice, "Well, it shouldn't. Why do you even care so much?"

"Because I love you." Hashirama suddenly spurted out.

Instantly, Hashirama covered his mouth. _Why did he say that? That was stupid. That was silly. Oh, Madara is just going to kick his ass for being absolutely retarded._

"What?" Madara blinked.

Hashirama remained silent, looking away. He was not going to repeat that. If Madara didn't hear it, then, so be it. In fact, he hoped that Madara completely miss that. But he knew that to be impossible. It was quite clear. He wasn't going to repeat that just so that he could let Madara taunt him about it.

Madara continued to blink. Seeing Hashirama blushed like that and look away felt surreal. Like a dream that he has had before. _Wait, was it even a dream?_

His eyes widen with shock when he realized that this has happened before. It wasn't a dream.

It took him back to that moment.

The village was newly created and everyone was celebrating its creation. There were fireworks and a festival. He and Hashirama drank themselves silly. They were really, really drunk by the time they left the shop.

Somehow, they manage to make it to the very spot they named the village. It was on top of a valley, overlooking the village. The streets of the village was busy and the people looked like tiny ants from here. They could see them bustling through, having fun. The spots of lights, here and there made the village look beautiful.

All their hard work and dreams were laid in front of them, in the form of the village. Their precious little village.

They sat down and talked as they watched over their village. Then, for some reason, they had a heated argument and in the heat of the moment, Hashirama lips collided with Madara's. One thing lead to another, and the next thing Madara knew, Hashirama was on top of Madara. Of course, Madara tried to change that but Hashirama managed to simply get on top again.

Then, they kissed each other harder as their hands explored each other's bodies. Madara have never felt such ecstasy in his life before. It was like a thousand fireworks were exploding in him.

Next thing he knew, Hashirama was inserting himself into Madara and as much as it hurt, it felt so good. Was that even possible?

Hashirama pounded and Madara couldn't help but moan with lust as Hashirama reached sweet spots that left him utterly mindblown. But Hashirama pushed too slowly, softly and gently. Madara urged him to pick up the pace by shaking his hips and Hashirama understood. They moved faster and harder. For a moment, nothing mattered. This was all that existed. A moment in pure ecstasy and lust.

Madara moaned harder and dug his nails into the ground as Hashirama climaxed. And with that, Hashirama fell next to Madara. They were both breathing heavily. They lied down, watching the night's sky. They both smiled in the afterglow. Everything felt so surreal, like a dream. They continued talking. Occasionally, Hashirama would turn and give Madara a peck on the cheek or a full blown hard kiss on his lips.

Madara wasn't quite sure how he went home that night. But he woke up with the worst hangover he ever had. His hand banging like a thousand drums played and the world spinning as if it was a top.

The memory of Hashirama and him at the valley felt odd. It was confusing. Why would Hashirama do that?

Why would they be doing that?

They weren't lovers or anything. Or were they now?

Madara couldn't make sense of that memory that he simply dismissed it as a dream. After all, it was easy to do so. It felt so dreamlike.

He did see Hashirama the next day and he was embarrassed and disgusted at the pangs of lust that came. The dream played in his head. But he watched Hashirama and saw that Hashirama behaved normally. And that when he was certain it was a dream. A sick dream of his.

And so, he simply pushed that dream in the deeper parts of his mind, trying to forget it.

But it was only now, that he realized that it was real. That it did happen.

This conflicted Madara severely but at the same time explained everything.

_This is why he cared so damn much._

_Of all the god damn people in this world he could love, why me?_

_And of all the things that had to be real, why was it that?_

_Why did he have to make things so god damn complicated._

Madara closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

Hashirama felt that he should leave now. The jinchuurinki problem is still not fixed. And he has said what he needed to say and he has finally understood why Madara did what he did. Nothing else needs to be said and done.

And maybe, Madara was right. They were done. They were through.

Hashirama was about to leave when Madara said, "Wait."

* * *

**Writer's Note :**

**I know. I have way too many writer's note. Sorry for that.**

**Anyhow, THANK YOU FOR READING~~!**

**I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY IT~~!**

**Please do leave a review if that doesn't bother you.**

**I mean, I really like reviews because they really help me.**

**And yes, there is lemons in this chapter. *winks* **

**I hope it was alright. This is my first time writing lemon scenes. And it was awkward writing it. LOL.**

**Anyhow, THANKS FOR READING.**

**HASHIMADA FOREVER. *gets shot***


End file.
